You Took Long Enough
by Kiss Me I'm Italian151
Summary: A 1500 year old vampire had finally found her blood singer. Avelina has spent her entire existence running from the Volturi, she didn't think that she would ever find her blood singer. Darren could cause trouble with the Volturi. Would Avelina risk happiness with Darren or would she be to scared to break the rules and run before anything can bloom? OC/OC and regular pairings
1. Chapter 1

My name is Avelina. I was human once, a very long ago. So long ago that it's hard to remember my human memories since my eye sight was horrible back then.

Since time now a days' is so much more kept then when I was young, I traced back to when I was alive and found that I was alive in the 500's. I knew I was born during an empire now called the Byzantine Empire.

My creator hadn't meant to change me into a vampire but to kill me for survival. But he didn't kill me all the way, didn't drain me of blood all the way. In a way I was lucky, yet doomed. When I was transformed, born was again, I came to realize that the world was not what it seemed to be.

I figured out that I had a gift a few years after my rebirth. The power to make me invisible to my enemies. Not just my physical side but my mental side, I could also hide my scent so that no one can find me if I tried.

I ran into the Vultori once by accident. I was found by Demetri, their tracker. He told me that there was someone had told Aro about what I could do, about my gift and that he wanted me to be a part of their coven.

I already knew about the Volturi and knew what they could do. I ran away from Demetri and used my gift to hide myself. I've been on the run ever since, rarely running in the Volturi.

I met a vampire by the name of Carlisle around the 1600's. I remember the moment like it wasn't centuries ago.

I was just walking around waiting for daylight so that I could board onto a ship to take me to the new world, so I could be father away from the Vultori. I heard a noise that was quite close to me. Being a curious person, I went to look to see what it was.

What I found startled me.

It was a newborn vampire who was hiding underneath a bag of potatoes. I remember watching him come too. It must have been the last day he changed. I looked down at him, his blood red eyes meeting dull crimson, "Poor thing."

I watched after him. He tried to kill himself, throwing himself off a cliff. I knew he couldn't kill himself. I've tried. He wouldn't feed on humans, so I've seen his mental state deteriorate over a few weeks.

After he fed on an animal, he found me and told me about it. Saying that there was another way to survive. I was a bit cautious about it. Feeding on humans was what I knew for about a thousand years.

But I agreed to be his travel companion for almost 200 years. That was until we were near the Volturi's ground. I got scared, refused to go anywhere close to them but Carlisle got closer. I said goodbye and ran away forever.

I felt bad for leaving Carlisle, but I was more afraid of the Volturi. We had grown close, almost a father daughter relationship. He had taken care of me, made sure I was safe.

I took a ship to the new world that I wanted to go about 200 years ago. When I got their I hid, tried to remain hidden to everyone.

Time passed and things changed. I saw Carlisle again, but he was in North America this time but not by himself, but with a 'family'. He had managed to have 3 other vampires to go onto the diet that he was on, animals' blood. I found that feat incredible. He had a wife, Esme, a 'son', Edward, and a 'daughter' Rosalie.

They were all lovely, Rosalie had a bit of problems but… Anyways, I made a reluctant promise to Carlisle that I would try to visit when I was around. He even offered me a place in to be a part of the Cullen clan but I refused. I was scared to think what the Volturi would do when they found me with the Cullen's.

They would probably kill them.

The Cullen's treated me well, like family.

As more time passed, I visited the Cullen's again and saw that they grew their family by 3 more vampires named Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Emmett was like a huge teddy bear that was quite intimidating if you didn't know him. Alice was quite cheerful which was different for a vampire but Jasper seemed to be in a conflict with him.

That was the last time I saw them until Rosalie and Emmett had found me and told me that they needed help.

I went with them to see what the matter was since they were really vague about their problem. Their problem turned to be a hybrid child that was mistaken for an immortal child. I was one of their witnesses to see the child grow, to protest to the Volturi that she wasn't what she was accused of being.

Little Renesmee was just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She also had a unique gift as well.

After a while, all of us headed out to face the Volturi. Things weren't going to well but Alice had shown up just in time with another witness that helped us immensely. It was another hybrid, just like Renesmee.

After the battle, Carlisle had offered me a place with the Cullen's again. I was happy but I was still cautious. Edward had reassured me that everything wasn't the same anymore. Aro had seen me and see me use my gift while in Alice's vision.

I was tired with running away from them and I agreed.

I was happy with the Cullen family. A family I could rely on forever.

That is until I met my blood singer. Over 1400 years of being a vampire, I finally met him.

And he might just be my demise or my savior.


	2. Chapter 2

We moved to small town, outside of Richmond; named Waverly. It had a little bit more than 1,000 people. This was the second town we moved to since I had joined the Cullen family. It was like the other town we were at before, just a different location.

I had gotten a mild obsession with the generations of music in America. Especially the 70's. I looked up and got different things from the internet for my collection. Everything about the world in the present fascinated me.

Esme had refurbished the new house that we were staying in this town. It was a lot like the others, big, with windows that were also walls. Mainly big and spacious for all of us to live comfortably.

It didn't take long for us to move into the house and get settled.

My room was huge; it had different angles in the ceiling to fit around the walls and thing. I placed the bed across from one of the windows and the chairs. I also had many books I collected when I was still on my own.

Yes I collected things. I kept them in bags and put them in a secret place.

Anyways. There was only one book shelf in my room that I used for actual book, and already packed with books. Kind of messily. I also had books all around the room, on tables and what not. I also placed my music obsession in my room in the other shelf.

The room was kind of neutral, along with the furniture but I liked my room.

Alice demanded that everyone had a walk in closet and stuffed it with the latest fashion. I let her pick out my clothes and stuff because I have no idea how fashion works.

~Break~

Since Rosalie and Emmett weren't going to high school this year, it was just me, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella. Renesmee was still a bit too young, so she stayed home with Esme and Jacob. Carlisle went to go work at the local hospital.

Alice was super excited. Why?

I have no idea.

But the others weren't that excited.

My outfit was a dark blue, long sleeved blouse with black jeans and ankle boots. My hair was in its natural waves with little curls at the ends, down my back. Alice also did my makeup, just a little dark eye shadow to make my golden eyes pop.

"Lina! It's time for school!" Esme hollered, when she didn't need to but effectively got me out of my thoughts. "Okay!" I hollered back. I grabbed bag filled with school things like notebooks, folders and loose leaf paper. I also grabbed my phone and headphones, making sure I didn't forget them.

I human walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see that everyone was down in the living room.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked when I was in the living room. "Yea." I answered. Carlisle walked up to me, gave me a hug, "Have a good first day, Lina." "You to Carlisle." I smiled.

I gave Renesmee a hug, who was sitting in the kitchen; she wanted to wish us luck. Rosalie and Emmett walked down stairs then. "Have fun going to high school, again." Emmett said in a teasing tone.

I chuckled along with everyone else while Bella said something back to him. "Well don't get used not to going Emmett. You'll only disappoint yourself when next year comes around."

We said our goodbyes and headed toward the garage.

I was riding with Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper were riding by themselves in Jaspers car. The ride there was somewhat long but with Edwards driving, we got there in about half the time.

Every human was looking at us when both of our cars pulled up into the parking lot. This was one of the more annoying things that happened whenever we moved into a new town. Or any day for that matter.

The staring was, I thought, rude of them to do. Haven't their mothers ever say it was rude to stare?

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. All of us met up in between the cars, ignoring the stares of the others. "I'm going to go get the schedules. Anyone want to go with?" Bella asked. "I'll go." I volunteered.

Bella and I walked to where the front office was at. I glanced over at Bella, I knew she also heard what the students were whispering to one another. Some of them were quite sickening.

We walked in and to the front desk. The desk lady look shocked at us, like we were unbelievable.

"Hello." Bella greeted. The desk lady, Mrs. Jones, tried to seem like she wasn't just staring at us. "Uh, yes! Hello! Are you the new students?" She asked.

Yea, new students. Meaning that we changed already during the school year but only a month late. "Yes. We are. We came to get our schedules and our sibling schedule as well." I said, my slight British accent coming out.

Mrs. Jones blinked, and started to shuffle through her papers. "Ah ha!" She said out loud and brought up our papers. "Here are all of your schedules, plus a map of the school grounds." She handed them to Bella. "All you need to do is show your schedule to your teachers."

We thanked her and walked out. I was staring out as a sophomore this year, while the rest of them were juniors. They were lucky.

Both of us got back to the group we handed out the schedules and the maps. I looked at my schedule to see this:

_Locker_

_Block_

_Course_

_Teacher_

_Room Number_

_278_

_1__st__ block_

_Creative Writing_

_Mrs. Lee _

_4-3023_

_Combination: _

_2__nd__ block_

_Algebra 2 Hon. _

_Mr. Perry_

_1-1034_

_23-8-11_

_3__rd__ block_

_Chemistry Hon_

_Ms. Meder_

_3-1013_

_4__th__ block_

_English 3 Hon_

_Mr. Drake_

_1-1017_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ block_

_AP World History_

_Mr. Farez_

_4-2038_

_6__th__ block_

_French 2_

_Mrs. Kokernaut_

_6-2011_

_7__th__ block_

_Home Economics _

_Ms. Jennings_

_9-1001_

_(How number is read: Building –floor/ random number/ room number)_

I had a bit of hard courses but it's not like I would have any trouble with it. I also noticed that I was a bit all over the campus. The others saw what class they had together. We already saw that we had the same lunch together.

Before I knew it the bell was ringing and I was off to Creative writing class.

~Break~

4 periods later, it's already half way through the first day and it's nothing all that exciting. It was kind of same old, same old.

Now it's lunch.

I walked to my locker first to drop off my books for my next few classes and walked off to the lunch building.

"How's school so far?" Jasper asked when he saw me coming up to them. I shrugged, "It's okay. Good thing the days almost over already." My siblings agreed.

Alice and Jasper walked in first, Edwards opened the door for Bella and me. I thanked him, and walked in and followed Alice and Jasper through the lunch line.

Everyone who was in the lunch room had gotten quiet and watched us. I ignored it, like usual. I grabbed something that didn't even look appetizing for a human to eat.

I shuddered inwardly and cringed. Kind of glad that I was a vampire and didn't have to eat this human food crap. I heard Edward chuckling behind me.

I paid for my 'lunch', looked for Alice and Jasper to see that they found a table that was a bit secluded from everyone else. I walked over to them, "It seems that whatever school we go to, the food looks even worse than the last."

My British accent coming more pronounced with my disgust. I picked at my food with fork. This was something I didn't want to eat just for looks! It looked like it was supposed to be a type of sandwich but I couldn't tell with how it was prepared.

I dropped the fork on my tray and pushed it away from me.

"Not hungry, Lina?" Edward chuckled. "Not for this! It smells like horse dung!" I exclaimed quietly. Everyone was laughing until Alice gasps out loud. All of us turned to look at her blank face. We knew that she was having a vision.

I waited with anticipation. Alice came back, she gaze snapped onto me. "Hold your breath Lina!" She hissed.

I didn't question it.

As quick as I could, I held my breath. It wasn't hard but it wasn't comfortable. "Shit." Edward hissed.

As soon as that left Edwards breathe, the building door opened. My back was to it but I turned to it on impulse. I knew that the rest of them would look to see who it was too.

I felt my body relax when I saw him.

It was a boy around the same age as me…well physically.

And he was gorgeous.

His hair was slightly shaggy and around his head, like in the style that I've seen other boys have. His hair led me to his eyes which were a darkish blue that reminded me of the sky. His lips were full and had a cupids bow across the top lip. He was probably the most handsome boy at the school.

I breathed in by accident and I realized why Alice told me to hold my breath.

His scent was the most sweetest scent I've ever smelt. I made my fist with my hands in concentration. It was hard not to rush over to him and drain him of his blood. I've never wanted a humans blood so much in my life.

Maybe I should leave. Possibly even the town.

A hand clenched onto my arm. "You are not leaving!" Alice hissed. Her eyes boring onto my face.

"What?" I heard Bella say. "I'm not going to put someone's life in danger, Alice!" I hissed back, standing up. "You won't! You're strong enough." Edward's voice, tried to sooth me but with no such luck.

A sudden wave of calm came over me. I looked at Jasper, "Thanks." He had a look on concentration on his face but nodded anyways.

"Does she have any classes with him?" Edward asked Alice. Her face went blank again for a second before coming back, "Yes, you have 3rd, 4th, 5th and 7th block with him." Alice said looking at me.

Oh my god… I might just kill someone today.

I abruptly stood up, grabbed my try and walked out of the building. I gasped out for some need air when I a few meters away.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking down the halls, just roaming. Clearing my head was harder than I thought.

I tried on getting the humans scent out of my mind but it was hard. I never really liked drinking from a human before but this human's blood was difficult to resist.

I stooped walking and leaned against the wall that was nearest to me. Taking a deep breath and sighing it out. My head was in my hands now, trying to calm myself.

I was only on this diet for about 6 years. It wasn't enough time to have self control, but I controlled myself before when I was on the human diet. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. I was tired of hurting humans for my own benefit. Sometimes being a vampire sucked.

I could hear my siblings walking towards me, even if they were a long ways away. I shifted my head to see Alice was walking faster than a normal human would. "Lina, I'm so sorr-"Alice started. I held my hand up to stop her, "Its fine Alice, plus it wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't my fault but I feel responsible." "Well you shouldn't." I told her. The Bella, Edward and Jasper came up after Alice.

"Wait, if he's in my 3rd block, then why wasn't he there?" I questioned. I was curious why I haven't seen him before. "He was late. That's why he wasn't here." Edward concluded. "Oh."

I went back the humans face. I remembered everything from his eye color to his complexion.

The bell rung loudly effectively broke me out of my thoughts. I sighed deeply, dreading to go to my classes. "It'll be okay Lina." Bella said, gripping my shoulders and squeezing them reassuringly.

"At least you think so." I said and walked to my locker. I didn't grab the books for my last half of classes. I walked slowly, hoping that if I go slowly enough then maybe I will miss the class or him. Either or is fine.

But it didn't work that way because my locker was near my AP world history class. It was like the world was working against me and my ways.

I walked into the class room, hoping that I won't have to sit next to my blood singer. I looked around the class, not seeing many of the students in here since they were still around the halls. I saw the teacher, Mr. Farez.

"Hello, Mr. Farez?" I questioned. "Yes?" He asked me. He looked like he was from Hispanic heritage and also had a Spanish accent. "Hi," I smiled, "I'm your new student, Avelina Cullen." "Oh! Of course, Ms. Cullen. Your schedule please?"

I handed my schedule over to him, him signing his name on it like the other teachers did. He handed it back, "We have assigned seats, so you will be next to Mr. Shan."

'Shan?' I thought. "Who?" I asked. "He's not here at the moment but he will soon. You can just take a seat in the 4th row and the 3rd one back. Near the window." Mr. Farez explained.

I spotted the seat, and saw that it was kind of a partner seating. It's been like that in most of my classes. I nodded and walked over to my seat.

The students that were already here were already whispering and ogling at me. I'm glad that I don't have Edwards gift. But mine doesn't really help me in this kind of situations, meaning a human would probably see me using mine or wonder were I've gone off too.

I sat down on the seat of the chair and looked out the window waiting for my doom to enter the class room.

The second bell rang, signaling that you had a couple minutes to get to class. The students started to rush in then. Hoping not to be late. That's when he came in.

I had to stop breathing, grit my teeth and grip my desk tightly as to not do anything drastic. I moved my shoulders up and down every few seconds to keep up the appearance of breathing.

"Ah! Mr. Shan! I was wondering if you would show up in my class!" Mr. Farez said to my blood singer.

'That's Shan! He's got to be joking!' I thought. I hissed a curse under my breathe. I heard chuckling but it was in a different room and was Edwards. His class was right in front of mine.

'It's not funny Edward!' I screamed in my head. "Just relax." I heard him whisper. I tried to do what he advised but it seemed impossible.

I was too far into my thoughts to hear 'Mr. Shan' sit down in the seat next to mine. I didn't want to acknowledge his existence but he turned toward me and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Darren."

I didn't want to shake his hand at all so I just started at it and back up to his blue eyes. "Hi." I bluntly said. I was hoping if I was rude then he would leave me alone. I turned back to the front of the class and ignored him.

"Who's that?" I hear a voice whisper. I glanced over to see that Darren was talking with the person that he walked in with. "I think she's one of the new kids. Avelina Cullen, I think." He whispered back. I could feel them both staring at me. I've never wanted to turn invisible than now.

"She's hot!" I heard his friend whisper. Darren sighed but didn't respond.

During the class period, I felt his stare on me more than once and made it difficult to concentrate on the class. It was even more difficult with trying not to breathe. God I just wished this class was over. Maybe I'll go back to the house and tell Esme what happened and ditch.

"You can't ditch school Lina. It's our first day." I hear Alice whisper scold me. She must have seen a vision. I know. I could hear her but she was on the 1st floor and on the other side of the building. That's the perks of being a vampire.

I grunted under my breath in displeasure. This school is going to torture me.

"Are you okay?" I hear Darren whisper to me, hoping not to get caught by the teacher. "Peachy." I said lowly but loud enough for him to hear. I hear him take a breath in, opened his mouth but the bell rang.

My shoulders sagged in relief, grabbed my notebook with my bag and was the first out of the class. "Dude, what did you do to her?" I hear the voice that was talking to Darren earlier. "I have no Idea Steve." He replied to his friend.

6th block I didn't have him in, thankfully. But the last class of the day was the worst. We were pared up again as seating partners and probably were in the 2 morning classes as well!

This school year is going to be utter hell.

I walked to my last class to see Darren was already here and was talking to 'Steve'. I was seated with Darren and was still ignoring him.

In about half the class period while we were doing book work, Darren began to talk to me. "Did I do something to upset you? To make you hate me when you don't even know me?" he questioned.

I felt kind of bad, it's not his…well it kind of is his fault, but it's mine also for being a vampire and trying to blend in with humans.

Maybe this is a sign that I wasn't fit to be in the Cullen clan and to be on the animal diet. Maybe I should go back to being a nomad and on the human diet again. Leave again.

"I'm talking to you!" he whispered harshly. Now I felt even worse. I sighed, "No you didn't." I human whispered so that he could hear. "Then why are you being mean to me?" "It's not you," I lied-ish, "I'm just having a really bad first day." I told him.

"Is someone bothering you?" Darren asked. 'You can say that.' I thought dryly in my head. "Somewhat." I answered. "How can someone 'somewhat' bother you?" he asked. "Because they are somewhat bothering me." I answered him.

Darren was quite for a moment, "Are you British?" I looked up at him sharply. "What?" I asked him. "Well, um, I-I, uh," He cleared his throat. "Uh, your accent. It sounds British." I blinked, "Oh, well, originally, yes." I said to him. He nodded mostly to himself.

I then realized something then. That I talked to my blood singer without killing him. 'Wow, way to go Avelina.' I cheered in my head. This might not be as hard as I thought.

Darren didn't try to talk to me again, which I was fine with. I was too busy focusing on breathing a bit normally.

The bell rang before I knew it. I still hurried up and got out quick, I didn't want anything to happen. I was still on edge. I hurried to put my things back into my locker and took the things that I needed and walked to the parking lot.

I met up with my siblings in the parking lot, to see only Bella and Alice near the cars. "So how'd it go?" Bella asked when I reached them. I took a deep breath and went the car, putting my stuff in it. "That bad?" Bella teased.

"I don't want to talk about it Bella." I said to her. "I'm going to walk home." I told them. "You sure?" Alice asked. "Yea, I think it would help me clear my head." I told them. They glanced at each other. "Alright." They both said hesitantly.

I nodded my head, "So you." They both said bye while I walked off.

There was a forest starting across the school that I walked too. Before I could walk in it though, "Avelina!" I heard Darren's voice say and his footsteps coming over. When I looked to where he was coming from, he was wearing the school's soccer uniform. His sweat made his hair stick to his head. He didn't look all that bad.

But his heart beat was what's killing me. It was very hard not to just kill him there. His activeness made his scent even stronger. I didn't think that was even possible.

"Hey." He said a bit breathless. "Hi." I said. "Why are you going into the forest?" Darren asked. "Why not?" I asked. I was the top predator, I could handle myself. "Well, it-it's dangerous. It has wild animals and stuff." "So?" I asked.

He looked at me incredulously, "So?" he asked. I nodded. "SOO. You could get hurt. A bear could attack you." I blinked at him before speaking, "I'm a big girl Darren. I think I can handle myself." I snapped a bit.

With that I turned back around and headed more into the forest. I heard Darren trying to say something but I was too far for him to say anything back. Instead he just sighed and headed back to the field.

When I was in the forest far enough I started to head for the house.

I wonder how Carlisle is going to handle this.


	4. Chapter 4

I was really enjoying my run back to the house. It really cleared up my head from Darren. On the way I've hunted on a few animals so the burning in the back of my throat numbed.

When I finally got back to the house, I could tell that everyone was their already. I walked up the stairs and into the back door. "Lina, can you come here please?" I hear Esme speak. She was in the family room along with everyone else.

I went to the family, seeing the whole family was sitting around the room. Edward and Renesmee were playing the piano; Bella was watching them play with a look of over whelming love. Jacob was also watching Renesmee with Bella. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett who was watching a game on the T.V. Jasper was with Alice; both were reading a book in another language.

Esme was standing, looking distraught and worried; Carlisle was trying to calm her down.

"Lina, they told us what happened." Esme said when she saw me. All of their heads turned towards me. Well I didn't really expect them to keep it a secret when it can expose the family.

"You wouldn't expose was Lina. Not on purpose." Edward said. I sighed at him, "It doesn't matter if it is on purpose Edward. It can still happen." I countered. "I didn't kill Bella when I first met her." He said back. "Yea but you said you left because her scent was too much."

Edward sighed. "You aren't thinking of leaving are you?" Esme asked me with a soft voice. I kept quiet; I could never lie to her. Esme noticing my silence, "But you can't leave!" she shrieked.

"You're a part of this family Avelina. I think you can withstand this." Carlisle said coming up to me, taking my shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt a human if I can help it Carlisle." I said sternly. He sighed.

"Could you all leave the room? I need to speak with Esme for a minute." Carlisle asked all of us. I sighed and walked up stairs with everyone else.

Shutting the door, I grabbed the book that was on my nightstand and also my iPod. I was so ready to relax.

"Carlisle, listen to her. She could hurt someone." Esme said to her husband, pleading him to understand their youngest, physically, daughter. Carlisle sighed deeply through his nose, "I know, Love. But she wanted to be on this diet-"

"Yes, and to not kill anymore humans." Esme cut him off. "She terrified that something could really happen to this boy and could lose her control." "She has amazing control. Even when I first met her." Carlisle said, his gaze focused on a far away memory.

"But that was when she was on a different diet. Think about it in her shoes. It would be like taking an addict off of their drug and then waving it in their face but they couldn't have it. It would be and is torture for Lina." Esme said to Carlisle, hoping he would see her way.

Carlisle looked at Esme, seeing her worried face. He reached forward and touched her bare shoulders. The familiar sparks that always came with coming with having skin contact with his wife, made him feel giddy.

"I understand, but I want her to be like the other kids. She should have an education and try to live without the constant fear that she always had." Carlisle stated to his wife. "She's living in fear again Carlisle. She's living in constant fear of hurting another human when she doesn't want to." Esme countered.

"I think it would be best if she did stay at school. Maybe we can see if she could get switched out of the classes she has with the boy." Carlisle tried. Esme looked down at his chest in thought. She nodded, "Alright, I'll call the school tomorrow." "And I'll tell Lina."

Carlisle kissed his wife on her forehead and headed up to Lina's room. While walking, he heard the music that came from Lina's headphones and the occasional page flipping. He walked up to her door and opened it to see her up on her bed, listening to her music and reading a book at the same time.

Lina's gaze flickered up to me. I gave her a reassuring smile while she took out her ear phones. "So what's the deal?" She asked. I gave a chuckle, "Always straight to the point, aren't you?" She gave a smirk back but it didn't reach her eyes, "That's how I get answers." She responded.

I sighed, walked over to her bed and sat down. "We think it would be best if you stayed at the school." "Carlisle I-"

I raised my hand to silence her, "I'm not done talking. Esme also said that she would call the school and try to change your schedule so that you won't have not as much or any classes with the boy at all."

Lina just sighed and thought it over. She looked up at me with sad eyes. It near killed me. I stood up, her following my example. I placed my arms around her shoulders and hugged her to me. I felt her arms go around me not a second later.

I placed my chin on her head and petted her hair down, trying to calm her down.

"It'll be alright, Lina. You'll see." I whispered to her. She moved her head to look me in the eyes, "I hope you're right."

With one last squeeze I let her go and went out of her room and to my study.

I walked in with all of my collecting I've had over the years. Sitting down into my chair, I thought things over. From the beginning. When Avelina had entered my life.

She was already centuries older than me but she was physically 17. She looked up to me like a daughter would a father. I felt as if she was my daughter in the 2 centuries we traveled together.

Then I met the Volturi and Lina ran. I was so sad. No father would want their daughter to leave them, but I understood why she did it. She was scared. Terrified even. I would've done the same thing if I was her.

I wouldn't have made her come with me just for my own selfishness. But I'm happy that she had come back to me when the rest of my family needed help. I was glad to have my daughter back after so long.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't too happy with Carlisle and Esme's decision to keep me going to the school, but they compromised by trying to get me into other classes that aren't with Darren, so I could live with that. I doubted that they would be able to get me out of the classes since we **were** the new kids and didn't have much say in what classes we wanted.

It seemed to take forever to get to 4:30, that's usually the time I start getting ready for school. I did the homework I acquired yesterday (I know homework in the first day!) during the night. I bet our house looked weird if a human traveled by it, because most of the lights were on in the house.

When it was time to start getting ready for school, I walked to my walk in closet to pick out some clothes. (Alice's choice of course)

Alice had already had the outfits ready, all I had to do was pick one for the day.

I chose something that looked comfortable yet stylish, Alice's motto. It was blank skinny jeans, a creamy color top that had thick straps and an intricate design that came with a simple black cardigan and creamy colored flats.

I put them on then sat down at the vanity. My hair wasn't that bad but I brushed it out so that it looked a bit better. I put on some natural eye makeup, nothing to extreme.

I went back into relax mode because it was only 5:16, I still had a lot of time before we actually went to school. But I made sure that I had everything for school and plugged in my iPhone and iPod.

Dreading today wasn't a really good way to start the day but I had to deal with it. I was still contemplating about running away, but that would break the family's heart and I'm not that selfish.

I huffed with my frustration and decided to go downstairs anyways. I could hear Jacobs's snores from his room which was the 2nd floor. (I was on the 3rd.) I already knew that Ness wouldn't be up now since the girl loves sleep and wouldn't be up till around 8 or later.

I walked down to see that Bella was downstairs with Alice and Edward, all in the living room watching some TV.

"Morning." I hear Alice's chirp voice coming from her spot. "Morning." I plopped down next to Alice who was on the couch while Bella and Edward were on the love seat, holding hands. I always found the mate stuff cute, but I don't think it was made for me. I've been single for over a millennium… I think I could handle being mate less.

"Already dressed?" Bella asked. I shrugged once I saw that they were still dressed in the 'home' clothes.

"Excited?" Edward teased.

I made a noise in the back of my throat, "More like dread." I scoffed.

"Don't worry I was the same way when I first met Bella." Edward said. "If it helps, you are doing a lot better than I did when I first met Bella, too."

"Makes me feel a little better." I snuggled into the couch. "What'd you do to help the thirst not be so bad?" I asked. By the end of yesterday, my throat was burning as if I hadn't eaten in months.

"Well, First, I left to go to the Denali's but came back after 2 weeks. By then I just had to drink a bit more than usual to keep the burning at bay." Edward answered.

"I've been doing the extra eating. I got a few animals before coming back home." I said out loud.

"Maybe you should eat something before going to school." Alice suggested.

"That's a good idea." I said, getting up and walking out the back door.

"Don't you dare ruin that outfit!" Alice called out after me.

"Okay!" I called back.

I run through the forest, hoping to find some quick snacks before school. It took a while but I got a bear, mostly deer.

When I got back it was 6:30. Everyone was up and around the house. (Excluding Ness and Jacob.) Emmett was being the typical high school/college student and doing his homework on the kitchen island with Rose nagging him.

I snickered as I walked past.

"Lina," Esme's voice called out. I turned back to see her coming down the staircase in a nice outfit, probably doing some running around for a few things. "Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Just out to get some food so my throat doesn't feel on fire or to have a mishap."

"Nothing's going to happen. You have amazing control." Esme said reassuringly.

It worked, but only a fraction.

"Whatever you say Esme." I said and then walked upstairs to get my backpack and electronics. I stuffed my phone into the front pocket of my backpack and put my iPod in my pocket with a head phone in my ear.

When I got back down, everyone was ready to go and waiting for me.

"Finally." Jasper said dramatically.

"If you would've said something then I would've came down faster." I teased back.

I hopped into Edwards Volvo with Bella in the front passenger seat and me behind Edward. The car ride was silent for the most part until Bella asked me a question.

"Why do you think it's so hard for you to control your thirst around this human?"

I looked at her before answering. "Well this human is my blood singer, so his blood is the best ever, but now that I'm on the animal diet it seems even harder to resist. Like when I was on the human diet I could resist it more because I was used to feeding on humans. Like a human on a diet it'll be harder to resist fattening foods that they were eating before they were on the diet. Does it make sense?" I asked her.

Bella nodded her head. "Yea it does from the human point but since I've only had the animal diet I don't really understand your point."

"You were also on the human diet for more than a millennium." Edward put in.

"That is also true." I confirmed.

At the end of our conversation we have arrived at the school parking lot with it almost packed. We luckily found some parking spaces that were near the front of the school.

I slid out of the door and shut it softly behind me. I started to glance around my surroundings to see if I could see Darren anywhere.

"He's already here." Edward broke my thoughts. I turned to look at him, "He's at his first period class right now, getting his late work." He continued.

'_Great'_. I sighed in my mind. He was here and was probably not going skip, no matter what. I put in one head phone to listen to some music. I really was into some of today's American Indy and Alternative music.

I got lost in my thoughts. I guess Edward decided to leave me to them. I was hoping that I wouldn't hurt the human. In a killing sort of way, I wouldn't be against acting like a jerk to him so that he would not want to be around me.

The bells shrill sound snapped me out of my thoughts, making me hoist my bag up my shoulder more and putting the other head phone in my ear to drawn out the sound of everyone else.

It was kind of a slow yet fast kind of day…if that makes any sense what so ever. It's been a regular day but I know that it won't be that way for much longer.

I was making my way to 3rd period. I was already dreading going to Chemistry. I didn't want to sit in the class and be completely uncomfortable. But I sucked it up and went to the class anyways.

Before I even turned the corner to the hallway, I could smell him already in the class. It had didn't hit me this time, but was more like Alec's gift; slow yet powerful at the same time. I had to hold my breath before it got too much to handle.

I tried to walk at a normal human pace as to not alert anyone of anything but I think my face gave away I was uncomfortable. When I walked into the classroom it got quiet but I ignored it and walked to the assigned seat that I was given by the teacher. She wasn't there. It was a substitute by the name of Mr. Kingsler.

'_A sub on the second day…I think I can handle that.' _I thought to myself.

While walking to my seat I did a quick glance around the room. I saw that Darren was sitting by a few other guys that must've been his friends. He was looking at me too and caught his eye for a second but quickly turned away.

I could hear the voice that was talking to Darren yesterday, Steve I believe. (Lol it rhymed).

"Dude! She's in the class too!" Steve said in an excited voice.

"Why are you so excited? She's just another girl." I hear Darren's voice said. I was now officially interested in the conversation. I put in my headphones because the sub didn't mind but I didn't have them playing any music so that I could hear the voices more vividly

…and totally not look like I'm eavesdropping.

"Have you seen her?!" one of Darren's friend whispered yelled.

"Yea," Steve and the other friend agreed. "You have to be blind not to see that she's the hottest girl in school." The other friend said.

The sub then began to hand out work sheets for the class which made me even better not to get caught by the gossiping boys.

I heard some rustling of clothing but I didn't turn to see what it was, no matter how curious I was.

"You are such a shitty liar. I know you have a crush on Avelina, you're just to chicken to do anything about it." I heard Steve's voice say.

If I had blood I thing I would have blushed the shade of a tomato on what I just heard.

'_A crush on me? We hardly know each other and we practically met yesterday.'_ My thoughts racing.

"I do not have a crush on her. I only met her yesterday, Okay?"

"Well it'll be too bad anyways." One of the friends said.

"And why's that?" Darren got all defensive.

"She's hates you." Steve said like he was talking to a toddler.

"No she doesn't. And how would you know if she does or not?" Darren asked. It seemed like he was getting upset or something.

I was almost done with the first page and had 4 more to go. (Thank god it was only front and back 4 pages.)

"She was all ice queen to you yesterday. I think it's safe to say that she severely dislikes you." The friend said.

I hear Darren scoff, "Okay."

"Well since you aren't going to make a move on Avelina, then I will." I hear Steve's voice said and him getting out of his chair. I could hear his footsteps, and feel his heat radiating of his body.

I see him sitting in the empty chair next to me. Feeling his finger tapping my cold shoulder, I turned my head to see him with a smug look on his face. Steve wasn't all that bad looking but I just preferred Darren's face to look at.

Steve had a strong square jaw that stood out a lot. He had really nice facial features but was almost as tall as me. In fact, he was only a few inches taller than me if maybe shorter.

"Hi, I'm Steve." He held out his hand to shake. He had on what I assumed was a charming smile. But it didn't work on me.

I, wanting to be a bit more polite, shook it. I saw that he shuddered in shock of how cold my hand was.

"Hi." I responded.

"I was wondering if you need any help with any of the work." He said to me.

I shook my head, "I think I can handle it."

"If you need anything, just ask alright." He said getting up, I guessed feeling a bit deflated in the ego.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said and watched him leave.

"Shut up." I hear him mumble to Darren and the rest of his friends. But that mumble had sent them in silent hysterics.

I could feel the grin growing on my face and landing near my ear.

I glance over to Darren's group to see that Darren was eyeing me as well. He looked like his was light as air and in a joyous mood. I could see the blood rise to his cheeks as he continued to lock eyes with me.

The smile was slowing disappearing from his face. I felt as if I couldn't look away. His eyes were drawing me in and trapping me like a net.

I blinked, feeling a bit embarrassed, turned back to my work and stayed that way till the bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

~Darren's POV~

I had wondered what Steve was going on about me having a crush on Avelina. Sure I knew she was pretty…alright she was beyond beautiful but I hardly knew her.

But I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to know her so badly. I wanted to know why she keeps acting weird around me, I can't describe it but it's like she's uncomfortable around me or something.

To me, Avelina's this mystery that I couldn't solve. It's quite frustrating and intriguing at the same time. The first time I had saw her in my World History class I couldn't believe my eyes. To see someone who looked so perfect, like an angel. If she was standing next to a statue of an angel the statue would look like a gargoyle. I couldn't help myself from glancing at her during the class because I had to make sure that this was reality and not a dream.

By the time the last block of day came around, I was a bit tired of her attitude towards me when I hadn't done anything to her in the first place! I had demanded to know what Avelina's problem was to receive that she was having a bad day. Didn't really believe her though. And when she started to walk into the forest I couldn't stop myself from going over to her in worry. She seemed even more uncomfortable when she saw me. I couldn't figure out why.

The next day, in Chemistry when I saw her walk in class, it immediately got quiet and whispers started. Her face was contorted in a way that gave away that she was uncomfortable. I was watching her walk to her seat when she caught my eyes for a second. I could feel my heart beating faster, my breath hitching in my throat. I wished she hadn't look away.

Steve started talking about Avelina; I tried to act nonchalant about it but I don't know if it worked. I argued with my friend Jeff, Keith and Steve until Steve said she hated me that I got defensive. How would he know that she hated me? Sure she was uncomfortable around me than others but that didn't mean she hates me…right?

Steve walked over to Avelina with 'swag', as he calls it, and tried to charm her. I watched the scene like I was a hawk watching over pray. Not even a minute later he came back with a defeated ego. When he mumbled 'shut up' to us, we all lost our cover. All 3 of us went into hysterics.

I happened to look over at her direction to see her golden eyes on me. I could feel the smile on my face slowly disappearing and heat rising in my face when I continued to lock eyes with her. Avelina had a cheeky grin on her face, making me wonder if she could hear us.

Before I could think more of it, she turned back and did her work. I tried to keep my mind on my work but questions kept on biting my attention away. The bell rang which ended the class and onto the next period then lunch.

4th period with her didn't really change from 3rd because we didn't sit next to each other. I didn't bother with talking to her because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the whole class. Class went by with our eyes locking with each other's than her looking away. I felt as if I couldn't look away when we locked eyes.

The lunch bell rang and Avelina was the first one out of the room, again. I quickly got my stuff together and tried to find her but she must've left to her locker or to find her siblings. Grudgingly, I walked to my locker to put away my things from earlier classes to later classes. I walked into the lunch building and got into the line with Steve. Keith and Jeff had already gotten their lunched since they were closest.

Just when Steve and I sat down the Cullen family walked in. Alice with Jasper, I think. Then I know that Avelina walked in. I've never seen someone walk to gracefully, like they were floating. I was mesmerized. A hand slamming on the table made me jump.

A smirking Steve was what had brought me out, "So you don't have a crush on her?"

I glowered at him. "Shut up." I said and dug into my food.


	7. Chapter 7

I had finished my 'lunch' and began to walk to my locker because I still needed my things for my next 3 classes. I didn't really eat the lunch, just picked at it with the plastic fork. I said this before and I'm going to say it again:

HUMAN FOOD IS DISGUSTING!

I quickly got my necessities for my next classes when I heard the bell ringing. I could hear every one leaving the cafeteria and making their way to their lockers or classrooms. It didn't take long for scents to come over me like a tidal wave but I was used to everyone else's scents besides Darren's.

I shut my locker softly and left to Mr. Farez's class which was AP World History. It was an unneeded class for me since I was a part of the history but I wasn't about to complain about an easy A class. I walked into the classroom, said hello to Mr. Farez and sat in my seat.

The seats were paired into partner settings that had one side of each desk conjoined. Darren was my partner. Speaking of the Devil, I could smell his scent from down the hall and around the corner talking to some of his friends.

I felt like such a stalker…but it's not my fault I have heightened scenes. To distract myself I looked outside the window to watch nothing really but it gave me something else to think about.

"Hey." I hear Darren's voice say. I look up to where I heard the voice to see him sitting in the chair looking apprehensive.

"Hi." I responded to him. I could hear his heart beat thudding like mad in his chest. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack any second.

"W-what? Y-yea I'm fine," he cleared his throat, "Why?"

I rose my brow at his lie, "It looks like you're about to pass out, that's why."

"Oh." With that Darren was silent. Man where human's confusing. What I would give to have Edward's mind reading gift right now.

I finally looked up on the board to see in bright red expo marker:

_**Partnered Project! **_

_**I will go into full detail in class**_

_**Worth 100 points! Do not slack off!**_

_**Due Friday November 22 before Thanksgiving break!**_

Ugh, a project. Sigh. And with a partner?! Even more ugh.

Mr. Farez had taken roll then started to talk about the project after the bell had ringed, signaling class had started.

"I guess you're thinking about what's written on the board?" He asked.

Some murmured there 'yes's and what not.

"It's going to be a tree of knowledge from chapters 9-14-" "What?!" Some of the students cut him off.

"Yes the whole thing! Crazy right?" Farez asked mockingly. "You already have your text books at home and will need to work with your partners outside of school since I won't giving you time to do in class." He continued.

"So who's our partners?" a student asked.

"Good question. Your partners are the people seated next to you already!"

You've got to be kidding me…

I didn't break from my facial expression because I could feel that Darren was looking at me to see my reaction.

During the rest of class we're doing regular lecture then book work afterwards. The bell rang signaling all of us to leave for 6th period.

Before I could leave, "Hey Avelina?" I looked up to see Darren had asked the question.

"Yes?" I guessed that I should start being polite as to not make this project even more difficult than it already was.

"Um – Would you want to go to the library after school?" I blinked at him.

"Y-you kn-know, to uh, get started on the pr-project and not procrastinate." He stuttered out.

"Sure." I shrugged. It seemed like a good idea, he seemed like the person not to lack in the project and leave me to do it by myself.

"Really?" Darren asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head, "Yea. I just got to tell my siblings before we go though." I put my pen in lastly and zipped up the front pouch.

"Totally. I gotta do the same with my mom. The library isn't far from school, we could walk to it?" He asked out in a question.

I mentally sighed in relief – I didn't really want to go into a closed space with him. I nodded, "Sure. Sounds like a plan." I said and walked off.

When I walked into the hall, I could still hear Darren's heart beat erratically.

"So what'd Avelina want?" I heard Steve's voice ask.

"We were just planning on going to the library to get started on the project." Darren replied.

"Alright! You got a date!" Steve congratulated.

"It's not a date Steve!" He said sternly, "We are just going to get started on the project."

Steve groaned, "Why are you getting started on it when it's not due for another two months?"

"Unlike you, I don't like doing a project at the last minute."

With that I tuned out their voices and walked onto 6th period.

It was almost the end of the day. Today has been going by so slowly!

7th period has finally arrived and it's now Home economics with Ms. Jennings.

Ms. Jennings was an unusually happy teacher for this day and age, to be honest. But it was quite refreshing at the end of the day. But she wasn't here either.

The substitute, Mrs. Kellington, gave off this major bitch vibe. Like she was going to be hell if we weren't quite.

I sat in my assigned seat that I had, again, with Darren. When the bell rang, he didn't show up for class. I shrugged it off thinking that maybe he might've gone home early for an appointment or something.

6 or 7 minutes later (while it's dead quiet), Darren comes into the room with his hair dripping wet and with a pass for the teacher, all heads turned to see who disrupted the silence. He set his stuff down onto the desk before going up to the teacher's desk a bit awkwardly and embarrassed.

He didn't really miss much, we were doing busy book work that was assigned. Darren came back over to the desk, situating himself. "What's the work?"

I abruptly put my pointer finger to my mouth as to shut up. Then put my finger up as to say hold on.

I grabbed another piece of paper from my folder, quickly scribbled the assignment plus the sub. (_Avelina & __**Darren)**_

_The sub is a complete bitch. _

_She said that she'll write you up if you talk or don't do your work or be a disruption. _

_The work is pg. 45 #'s 1-13, 26, 27, 29 and 31_

_Pg. 52 #'s 5-21 odd _

_And the critical thinking questions on each page. _

I quickly passed the note to Darren, who hid it before reading it. He took out the needed things and wrote back after a minute.

_**Thanks for the heads up and work. **_

It read. I looked up and gave him a nod in response. I got back to my work, going into my little bubble. But an elbow to my arm made me look back up.

Darren mouthed, "Write back."

"Okay." I mouthed back. I got the note back out and wrote:

_Welcome?_

I passes it onto Darren when the sub wasn't looking. I heard him open it up and let out a breathless chuckle.

I felt the note touching my arm slightly. I opened it to see:

_**I asked my mom if I could go to the library last period, and she said I could go. We could go through the main entrance since it would mean less walking. Are you allowed to go?**_

I glanced up at the sub quickly to see if she was looking and quickly wrote a response.

_I'll ask now._

I passed the note back over to his side of the table and took my iPhone out of my backpack. I operated the screen, went to messages to text Esme:

(**Avelina** & **Esme) **

**I had a project assigned me. I was wondering if I could go to the library with Darren, my partner.**

I hit send quickly. Darren hadn't passed back the note. Not even a minute later I got a response from Esme.

**Do you think you can handle it?**

I knew what she was talking about. I would have to deal with it if it meant keeping up the appearance of a human. I sent back:

**Yes.**

**Alright, you may go. But if you get overwhelmed come back home. **

**Okay.**

I took the note that Darren had passed back to me and wrote:

_I can go. It might take a while to go to my locker and get my things. _

_**That's alright, I still have to go to my locker and do the same. **_

_So meet you at the main entrance about 10 minutes after the bell?_

_**Sounds like a plan. **_

Darren kept the note and we both went back to complete this ludicrous book work.

The bell rang not even a minute after a few people had finished the book work. Me being one of those few. I packed my notebook and folder into my backpack and headed to my locker. It took a while at human speed because it was on the other side of the campus from my 7th period class…which kind of sucked.

After I got my other school books and such I headed to the main entrance to wait for Darren. I didn't have to wait longer either, he came walking up about a minute or two later.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yea."

We walked out of the school together and headed to the library. We had to cross some streets and take a few turns around the blocks but it wasn't that bad. It was me following him. We didn't talk much and there was a silence. It was that awful awkward silence too.

He had opened the door for me and walked in. Darren had walked me over to a table that had a four chairs on each side. We settled down, took out our book and started the mindless chatter on the project.

"Avelina's a mouth full." Darren said out of the blue.

I raised an eyebrow in question, "Oh?"

"Yea, so would you mind if I gave you a nick name or something?" He asked hesitantly.

I nodded, "I don't mind."

His eyes widened in surprise, "Alright. How about Avey?" He ended with a question.

I pondered it over. I nodded my head, "That's okay."

Darren looked relieved by my answer and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

It's almost Thanksgiving...I know time flies fast.

Darren and I had been to the library a lot before it was time to turn the project to Mr. Farez. During that time we were together we had gotten to know each other really well. Darren had given me a nickname that only he called me by.

I found out that Darren had a little sister named Hailey, a Mother and Father, still married, and had an obsession with soccer. He had been playing soccer since he was 5 and wanted to go to college on a scholarship for soccer. Darren was a gentleman, always respected everyone, and was a complete sweetheart.

Darren didn't want to be like his Father, a lawyer. He said that he found that job boring and would die if his father would force him to be a lawyer.

He didn't just talk about himself. I did tell him things about me…well the more human side of me than the vampire side.

I told him that I had wall to wall of books and records. Different varieties of random knick knacks that I had collected from the different places that I've been. But nothing that would give away about my very long past. I told him what my likes were, my dislikes.

Like I said, we got close. We even exchanged numbers one of the times we were at the library.

It was refreshing to talk to someone who wasn't a Cullen.

During the time that I had gotten to know Darren, I started to crush on him.

But it was so easy to talk to Darren though, it felt as if I had known him for all my life.

I'm up in my room, waiting for the time to speed up and for me to get to school. I was trying to distract myself by watching some old movies I had collected about 80 years back. It was an okay way to distract me but it wasn't all that well.

I had already did the homework that was due the next day hours ago, and it's only 12:27.

I felt like I couldn't sit down or concentrate on much anymore these days. I also felt like I needed to be around Darren to make sure he was safe.

Being around Darren had made me see what I had been out on without having a mate for a thousand years. It makes me feel like a new person, like it was a new page in my life had been turned and is now being read. Darren made me feel emotions that I didn't know that I could feel.

It's an amazing feeling. It feels like I'm on cloud nine all the time.

It's finally around 5 o'clock, an acceptable time to get ready.

I walk to my closet to pick out an outfit. It was surprisingly warmish out so I picked out dark gray dress that had cream flowers on it that was thin strapped with a cream colored cardigan. It had a pair of light colored boots that stopped at my mid shin and light colored socks that went up to my knees.

I left my hair down in the natural waves down my back, but put a light pink hair bow clip to keep my bangs out of my face.

I put my notebooks and binders into my backpack then headed downstairs. I put my backpack on the stool at the island when I got in the kitchen. I saw Esme was cooking up a storm for Jacob (he eats A LOT) and for Nessie.

"Morning." I greeted her.

"Good morning, Lina." Esme smiled at me and continued to flip over a pancake.

She turned around the look at me fully and scrunched her eyebrows together. "What do you have your backpack for?"

Now I scrunch my eyebrows. "What are you talking about? It's a school day." I asked confused.

"Alice didn't tell you? It's going to be sunny today."

I mentally groaned in my head. I had forgotten that Alice had told me but in my defense I was off in my own world and not paying attention.

"I forgot." I told Esme. I heard her laughing while I walked back up the stairs and to my room.

What was I going to do for the whole day? This is going to be a horrible day.

It could be a hunting day, I guess. I wasn't going to ruin this outfit though, it's too cute. So I changed into a more appropriate outfit for running fastly and tackling animals. It was dark pants, a light sweater, a tank top underneath and a pair of converse I usually wear for these days.

I walked back downstairs to see that Jacob had woken up and saw Nessie there, so that must mean that her parents are here as well.

"Morning Ness and Jacob." I greeted as I sat down on the stool that was facing them.

"Morning." Ness's face booming in a beautiful dimpled smile while Jacob just grunted in greeting.

"Ready for a hunt?"

Nessie's nodded her head, making her curls bounce around her head and face. "Defiantly." I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Ness almost looked old enough to go into high school next year as a freshmen and that was the plan as well. Jacob would be going too but as a junior with me.

"Jacob and I are going to have a competition on how many animals we can take down." Nessie said excitedly.

"Sound like fun." I smiled. They always had this kind of competitive competition. It also doesn't help when vampires are competitive by nature.

It didn't take much longer for everyone to get into some clothing to camouflage ourselves to our surroundings. All of us headed out through the front door and raced into the forest, we had to meet with Jacob because he didn't want to rip any of his clothes.

I separated from the rest of the family as to not get distracted. Once I knew I was by myself, I concentrated on the noises around me. Hearing all the little heart beats of the critters and insects always amazed me.

I smelled the scent of a deer a few miles away and bolted to where it was at. I crouched on a rock that looked over the heard of deer and waited patiently while one of them made a mistake. There were 5 deer in total, 3 of them adults while 2 young ones.

I knew they could sense the danger of a predator near and where on guard. That being one of the many reasons why I've changed my diet. The chase is more fun; humans sometimes can't sense when they're going to be attacked or being watched.

My eyes snapped to one of the deer's who strayed too far away. I took my chance and leaped onto the deer. Before it could put up much of a struggle, I bit into its neck and drained it of its blood.

My throat wasn't burning probably like everyone else's so I had a couple deer and went back home. I sent Edward a message and hoped he would repeat it for the family if they asked.

I looked at the sky to see that it's been the sunniest day since we've moved here. I was in the shade of the tree near the house just looking into the many rays of the sunlight. All beautiful. I took a step into the sunlight and soaked up the feeling of warmth it provided me when I couldn't provide my own.

The ringing of my phone ripped me out of my thoughts. I raced upstairs thinking it was Carlisle or Alice but it was neither of them. It was Darren.


	9. Chapter 9

Darren was calling me. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything but stare at it. I didn't know where or not to pick it up or just let it go to voicemail.

All I could hear was the ringing of my phone, I wasn't even breathing. I didn't know what he wanted or what he was calling for. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the clock. Darren shouldn't be calling me now, because now was class. I quickly got the phone but had seen that I was a missed call.

I sighed in disappointment. Oh well. Although I did feel kind of bad.

The ringing broke me out of my thoughts again. I looked down to see it was Darren calling again. My breath got caught in my throat but I quickly accepted the call.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to maintain my breathing.

"Avey, where are you? School started already." Darren's concerned voice came over the other end.

"Um, I'm staying home today." I said uncertainly. I didn't know what to say really, I sure as hell couldn't tell him the truth but I didn't want to lie to him either.

"How come?"

"My family and I are going on a hiking trip today. We usually go on hiking trips every once a while." I lied convincingly although feeling bad it.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed, making me curious.

"Why'd you asked?" "No reason but it can wait until tomorrow. You are coming tomorrow right?"

"Yea, but no really, I want to know what you wanted to say."

I heard him clear his throat, "Uh um, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

I was speechless. A date? "Yea, sounds like fun." I said before actually thinking about it.

"Really?" Darren sounded astounded. "Yea."

"That's great, um. I guess we can plan more when you come to school tomorrow, okay?"

"Yea sounds good." "Alright, uh see you tomorrow then." We both said our good byes and hung up the phone.

'Oh my god, what did I just do?'

I finally took the phone away from my ear and looked at it in shock. I couldn't believe that I did that. How could I been so stupid to accept it?! I could lose my control and something bad can happen.

I knew that everyone would be gone all day and that's quite a good thing. I didn't know whether or not to call Darren back and cancel but I would feel really guilty about doing that. He sounded so happy when I accepted the date.

I don't know what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

A smile broke on my face when I hung up the phone. I couldn't help it. I was actually really happy that Darren had asked me out on a date, and even called to see why I wasn't at school. He seemed really concerned.

I bit my lip to keep in the squeal that threatened to escape my lips. I didn't want the others to hear me. Even if they were miles away, vampires have very good hearing.

I haven't felt this blissful feeling since the first century I was a vampire. But it's a different kind of bliss. Maybe, just maybe, this could be my mate. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I could feel my hopes were up no matter what my brain said in the matter.

My thoughts were broken by a shrieking sound from downstairs…that sounded like Alice. I felt my eyebrows turn into a 'V', and turned to my door. I see her for a second before she launched onto me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so happy for you, Lina!" I must've look as confused as I felt because she said, "I say the phone call bout Darren." I made a perfect 'O' with my lips, finally understanding and thinking why didn't I think that?

"I'll help you get ready too!" She walked out with a bigger bounce in her step, also hearing her say, "This is so exciting."

I chuckled at her excitement. No doubt she had already told the family what she saw, and Edward already knew because of his mind reading gift. I also knew that Emmett would tease me. Rose would probably be cautious about letting someone new into the family again.

Which is totally understandable, because humans aren't meant to know about vampires, and would be killed, as well as the vampire, on site. I'd rather not tell him about me. Being a vampire makes me a bit self-conscious when around humans. I've always been paranoid that a human will find out what I am, and the Volturi would come and kill me, and the human.

I've always been scared of the Volturi, ever since I ran into Demetri that one time.

But back to good news.

I got a date with Darren. I got a date with Darren.

Once the sun set, and the moon shined in the dark sky, I couldn't sit still. I kept on pacing back and forth, until I decided to put on a record. Yes I have those. I choose to put on an Elvis Presley's album names Elvis Presley. I loved The King.

As Elvis's familiar voice came on, I felt myself calm down quite considerable. I always loose myself in his kind of music. I could listen to Elvis for hours. I went to almost all of his concerts in the U.S. I would travel to his shows, but wouldn't go up to him in person. I was a really big chicken.

All night, I was getting lost in my huge music collection of The King. When it was around 4, I decided to get some clothes out for the day. I rummaged through my closet. I checked the weather from the news I put on from the TV in my room, and it said it would be quite cold today. So warm clothes it is today.

I rummaged a bit more, and found the perfect outfit. It was black jeans, with a red sweater, a dark grayish leather jacket, and black ankle boots. I thought that it looked pretty warm to pass human standards. My hair was curlier today than usual, but it went well with the outfit so I didn't mind.

The time went by really fast, and before I knew it, it was time to go to school. Okay, so I should just totally act like a normal person…right? I mean, act like nothing happened yesterday? Not get to excited but excited enough to not give Darren any reason to doubt my feelings for him.

Boys are complicated.

I walked down the stairs, said my goodbyes to Esme and went to the garage where the rest of my siblings are at.

I could feel Emmett's smirk following me when I got to Rosalie's convertible. I deliberately ignored him.

"Lina, the cover story for to why we weren't at school yesterday was because we went hiking, okay?" Rosalie said to me when I got into the car. "Yup, and Esme's going to call the school right?" I'm making sure I got the information right since I was upstairs when it happened. Rose nodded in confirmation.

It didn't take a whole lot to get to the school, Rose and I where mainly talking the whole way. She didn't want me to go out with Darren since she was scared of when happened with Edward and Bella.

"Rose, he isn't going to know I'm a vampire just on the first date." I sighed. "You never know Lina! He could be researching different abnormal aspects of you, just like Bella did." Rosalie defended herself. "I really doubt that Rose." "Well you shouldn't. Humans are going smarter, Lina, it's only a matter of time before something bad happens that deals with the Volturi." She's always so negative.

"You just had to bring them up, didn't you, Rosalie?" I always hated it when someone brought them up. She pulled into the parking lot, and into a parking space. Once parked, she turned to me with a guilty look on her face. "Look, I'm sor-""Just forget it." I mumbled, got out of the car and walked onto the school campus.

I ignored all the stares that always seemed to follow me, plus the whispers, and continued to walk to my locker. I opened it, and put the stuff for my afternoon classes. After transferring my things to my locker, I decided to just go to class.


End file.
